Demoura Zodd
Demoura Zodd is the 18th Arrancar of Sōsuke Aizen's army and a villain from Bleach. History When Demoura became an Arrancar, he either never fully developed, was one that didn't attain a human form (since its stated that Arrancar don't always gain human forms), or never learned how to seal his power in the form of a Zanpakuto. Demoura was assigned, along with Aisslinger Wernarr, to the job of protecting one of the underground passages into Las Noches. After Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado came to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, they wandered through a series of corridors. They eventually came across Demoura, who chased them into a large room where he and Aisslinger cornered them. Ichigo found their inhuman forms odd and Uryu explained that only Vasto-Lorde Hollows will always get a fully humanoid form after they became Arrancar. The Quincy went on to say that inhuman forms was a sign of low intellect when Demoura threw a punch at him. Aisslinger said that was only true for his partner, prompting the 18th Arrancar to yell at him for calling him stupid, but when Uryu tried to shoot an arrow, he attacked. While his partner took on Chad, Demoura took on Uryu and proved able to leave him unable to fight by gathering spiritual energy into his fists to attack. The Quincy could only dodge again and again due to being unable to use his spirit energy weapon, however he and Chad decided to change opponents. Chad was able to match Demoura's brute force strikes and landed a powerful punch on the Arrancar's face, shattering part of his mask and slamming him into a wall. As the 18th Arrancar caught his breath, Chad said it was a good thing he didn't break his whole mask, since it looked way better than his real face. Enraged, Demoura attacked, but was slammed into the ground and said he couldn't lose, proceeding to send out his tongue to attack. However Chad stopped it and unleashed his El Directo attack, leaving the Arrancar defeated on the ground as Uryu finished his battle with Aisslinger. The room began to crumble, as it was designed when Demoura and Aisslinger was defeated, though Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad managed to escape, but the two Arrancar were buried and died. Powers and Abilities Being an Arrancar, Demoura has some level of spiritual power and primarily attacks using his brute strength. He can gather spiritual energy into his fists to increase the strength of his blows and can send out his tongue to use as a projectile. Trivia *Demoura appeared in a pin-up with Aisslinger, the Privaron Espada, and Aaroniero Arruruerie in chapter 278 of the manga. In this pin-up, he had gold hair accessories, but in the anime, they were silver instead. *When he first appeared in the anime, Demoura's face tattoos were red, but they were changed to purple. Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Guardians Category:Dimwits Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil